1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring method and a measuring device measuring a tool length based on a movement amount of a tool when the tool is moved from a predetermined position in a predetermined direction and interrupts a laser beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional device measuring a tool length by a laser beam, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-138097, for example, discloses a device which emits a laser beam from its light projector toward its light receiver and calculates the tool length based on a coordinate value when the tool interrupts the laser beam.